


Routine

by taikodrum (taiko)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiko/pseuds/taikodrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It became a routine for Aomine Daiki to skip club activities and instead, take naps on the rooftop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

It became a routine for Aomine Daiki to skip club activities and instead, take naps on the rooftop.

Of course, this kind of behavior ticked everyone. However, they let him be as he managed to bring the team to victory every single time. It still lived up to the school's firm principle that winning was everything.

Basketball became boring and practice was a chore for the boy. A complete waste of time because no one could ever beat him but himself.

Aomine closed his eyes, ready to doze off. Just when he was about to, the door slammed open to reveal a vivid Momoi Satsuki. The loud sound effectively cut off any drowsiness he was feeling at the moment. Annoyed, he turned the other way, not wanting to hear the onslaught of lectures.

This was a routine as well.

Moments later, Momoi got tired and stormed off, not before calling him an idiot. Aomine just rolled his eyes at that.

Glad that the interruption was gone, he shifted his body to make himself more comfortable. He looked up at the sky and watched the clouds drifting by. He slowly shut his eyes, sleep finally taking him.

"Aomine-kun."

It was no surprise that Kuroko Tetsuya would always come next to fetch him. It was, after all, also a routine. The coach and the captain entrusted the phantom sixth player with this task, being far more successful than the basketball manager herself. It might had something to do with his patience, or simply because he was just as stubborn

Even if Aomine couldn't see him, the image of the expressionless teen standing there and waiting for him was forever imprinted in his mind.

Because Kuroko would always be there no matter what happens.

Because that's what partners do.

Aomine opened his eyes and carefully turned to the direction of the voice. As expected, there was no one there.

It was a routine that would never happen again, a memory that continued to haunt him, and a painful reminder that he had taken things for granted.


End file.
